The Nude Model
by Udon
Summary: AU: Naruto is late for an interview but finds himself trapped in a lift with five gorgeous ladies Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata and Temari. Please read and review


**Disclaimer: Naruto Character's Belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

AU General, spur of the moment, unknown pairings.

Rated T: For Swearing

Written by: Udon

* * *

><p><strong>The Nude Model<strong>

Naruto woke up late as usual but today was an important day and his alarm clocks have failed to wake him up. He had originally set 3 alarm clocks for 6:00, 6:30 and 7:00 but like the heavy sleeper he was, he has managed to shut them all off during his sleepy state. When his eyes have finally opened to meet the warm rays of sun coming through his window, his eyes widened as his alarm clock now read 8:30 am.

_Shit!_

His interview was scheduled for 9:00am, and he had less than 30 minutes to rush to his appointment for a modelling job. There was no time to fix his generally good looking face, he quickly rinsed off the sleep in his eyes and gelled up his soft curls into spikes that gave character to his face. He slipped on the clothes he had carefully ironed and laid out the night before as he contemplated how he would compose himself in his interview.

_He slapped his face. Fuck!_

He didn't understand how he had let himself into the state he was currently in. Naruto usually keeps a container of boiled eggs with its shell removed for a quick breakfast; he grabbed one from the fridge and quickly digested it in one mouthful. He grabbed a milk carton that was half full and gulped down the entire contents in one session. The usual airheaded Naruto had once again forgotten to check the expiry date of the spoilt milk that now rested inside his stomach.

He grabbed his wallet, house keys, bike keys and motorcycle helmet before rushing out to the front of his apartment. The time read 8:35am. Naruto stared at his black and yellow framed motorcycle that was his most cherished possession in his life at the moment. The bike was always clean and shiny, and Naruto had treated it as if it was his girlfriend.

_Fuckin hell, which sick mother fucker would do this?_

Naruto's eyes changed into a crimson red colour as his eyes remained fixated at the blob of dog shit resting on top of his bike seat. _Fuck! _He quickly ran back inside his apartment to grab a cloth to remove the slimy crap. Naruto swore in his mind that he would not let the culprit off easy if he was to find out who it was. He sprayed some disinfectant after he had cleaned off the shit and dried the seat up with another cloth.

The time read 8:45am and Naruto had no time to consider all the bad luck he was in. The only thing that was working for Naruto was that his home was not far off from the Haruno Entertainment Enterprise. He had never ridden his bike as hard and furious as he was today; he changed lanes dangerously and rode between cars to reach the front whenever he was stopped by a traffic light.

He tossed off his helmet and parked his bike in the parking lot in front of the gigantic building that towered over his head. He spat some spit on his hand and quickly restyled his spikes using the side mirrors of his Honda CBR. He smiled; perfect and he still had 2 minutes to get his ass to the 20th level of the building where his interview would be held.

He rushed towards the lift doors that was about to close in front of him and shouted, "Hold it!"

A shy girl with short black hair kindly held the 'Open' button to allow the blond haired man some time to reach for the lift. Ino was in a rush to head towards the top of the building as it was her first time as a makeup artist to be invited on a panel to pick out a candidate for Haruno Entertainment Enterprise. She didn't want to be late. She eyeballed the shy girl and grabbed her small hands off the button. She tapped the 'Close' button in agitation and hoped the lift would close before the man enters.

Ms Haruno was also standing in the corner of the lift with her secretary Ten Ten looking at the files of candidates that would be interviewed this morning. She flicked through her black manila file until her hands landed on a photo of a copper haired man with a cool but composed demeanour, he was breath takingly gorgeous. She really wanted to meet this man as soon as possible. Sakura stared at the woman tapping frantically at the close button with amusement. She thought the blond haired lady had a good fashion sense as her hair was braided stylishly.

Sakura's gaze landed on the petite black haired girl and she noticed some red streaks running through her hair. Although her hair was short, it was spiked out fashionably and her front bangs aligned her oval face perfectly. Hinata noticed the pink haired woman glancing at her up and down and this had made her very uncomfortable, she turned her body sideways in the hopes that the woman would stop. Hinata thought, 'Is she a lesbian?' and stepped a foot away but she was already pressed against the side of the lift.

Temari had woken from a hangover in the morning and she had diligently tried to attend her meeting as a representative on time. She glanced at the pinked haired woman next to her and noticed the file of applicants that she had photographed. She knew at once, the woman next to her was a very important person; she may even be the executive officer behind Haruno Entertainment Enterprise. She watched the slender framed woman adjust her red glasses as she flicked her fingers through the folder until she landed on a photo of the copper haired man. Temari smirked; this woman had the same taste as herself.

The lift door was inches apart and just when Ino thought she had succeeded in shutting the doors, an arm squeezed through and this made Ino jump back a step. Phew! Any closer the hand would have touched her face and that would have spoiled her morning. She watched in frustration as the door reopened and a tall blond haired man stepped inside. The peaceful atmosphere of a few ladies standing inside a lift was now disrupted due to his male interference.

"Sorry, thanks for holding the lift for me." He spoke.

Ino eyed at him in annoyance, although he wasn't bad looking, she was angry that this man could potentially make her late for the interview panel. Unforgiveable, if he was a candidate, Ino was definitely going to fail him. Frustrated thoughts of the panel members having seated and being the last to enter the meeting room consumed her thoughts.

"You're welcome," whispered a shy Hinata.

Hinata was checking the blond haired man from head to toes, he was gorgeous, and he was the perfect image of how she had envisioned her boyfriend to look like. Not that she has a boyfriend in her 22 years of life as a hair stylist. She was very passionate with styling people's hair since the age of 16. She had thought herself to be an ugly girl but once she began to change her hair style, she found a bit more confidence in herself. She also noticed that male peers were giving her a lot more attention than previous. She smiled shyly and looked away.

Temari recognised the man was Naruto and she had held neither good nor bad impressions of him. He was attractive and good looking in a pretty boy sort of way, but could he sell as a model was a different story. A model needs to have class and charisma to survive in this prestigious industry. Any mistakes could strip their existence in the fashion world and chances of entering further into the entertainment industry would be close to zero.

Sakura shrugged, the panel would still need to wait for her even if she was an hour late. She was the heiress to the Haruno Entertainment Enterprise; her father owns a TV station and was also a famous movie producer. Once Sakura had graduated from a management degree, she had taken over the organization of the company in the absence of her father's busy work schedule. Being the only child of the Haruno family meant that Sakura had a lot of responsibilities to look after.

Naruto stared at the many digits of the lift and wondered why the building was situated at the top. His back was facing the group of beautiful ladies; hence they were unable to see Naruto's worried expression. Sweat beads were dripping down his face as he cringed in pain from the ache of his stomach. The lift moved ever so slowly and he really couldn't help himself. He felt as if his insides were going to explode and his cheeks were becoming a flushed pink. He was unable to control his body hence a loud and uncontainable sound escaped from his buttock area. His pain was relieved but he could feel his back burning from the gaping ladies.

_The spoilt milk and egg gas has been released into the air._

"FUCK! You couldn't do that outside! Don't you know we are in a confined space?" Ino shouted who stood centimetres away from Naruto and was also the first to breathe in the stinky air.

"Ah God! What did you eat? I can't breathe," Temari added.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked concerned.

Naruto nodded but could not face the ladies in the eyes, he wanted to die from embarrassment and he tried to move closer towards a corner of the lift but there was nowhere to hide. Sakura and Ten Ten covered their noses and tried to move further back but no matter where they stood the stinky air remained until the doors of the lift opened. The number read 12, 13, 14 ... and it was still a fair way but the girls all wanted to escape the pungent hell Naruto had created for them.

Once the door opened Naruto flew out without any hesitation, he knew he had just failed the interview before it had even began. He was distracted with fleeing that he had collided with a red haired woman and they both fell onto their buttocks as a result. Naruto noticed her pair of gigantic and flashy boobs and she was eyeing him up and down likewise. He thought she was probably a representative of the interview panel, she may even be the manger for all he knew.

Karin was the executive costume designer of Haruno Entertainment Enterprise and she was indeed a member of the panel that would decide the fate of the next model of this company. She glued her eyes on the piece of candy amongst the group of girls that was lying on his bum side. She crept up towards him and she ripped his white shirt wide apart. Some buttons flew off as a result and Naruto gazed dumbfounded at the crazy red haired that had just assaulted him.

His chest was buck naked and he didn't like how all the female attention was now ogling at his opened torso area. Naruto was so rushed in the morning; he did not have any time to put on a singlet. The cool breeze of his opened shirt was making his nipples harden; hence he quickly covered himself with his arms.

"That's more like it, if you want to be a model here, then you will need to sell us your sexy charms. Naruto-kun," Purred a slutty Karin as she licked her lips. She has studied the profile of all the candidates that would be interviewed today.

Ch 2: Probably Sasuke's turn for an interview.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm flying overseas to Philippines. I will update once I return. I would like this project to work out this time and would greatly appreciate ideas and criticisms. I just thought the title was catchy; there probably won't be any nudity. Please leave a review, thanks for reading. Udon


End file.
